


Mask's Off

by mathiaswrites



Category: e ve music videos
Genre: M/M, at 3 AM, i wrote this while half asleep, its really cringy im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: Pattun takes Kurukuru's mask and Dancer's dinner gets ruinedKurukuru and Mika-San are siblings, Bun, Pattun, and Dancer are siblingsDancer is dating Mika-San
Relationships: Kurukuru/Pattun, Pattun/Kurukuru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mask's Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am while half asleep <3 please don't enjoy

Dancer tells his younger brothers, Pattun and Bun that he’s going to be inviting his girlfriend and her brother over for dinner, wnd that they should all just have a nice dinner together

Bun is of course excited to meet Dancers girlfriend and her brother, but Pattun doesn’t really Care.

That night, Dancer has everything cooked and ready to go, Bun is anxiously waiting for the two to arrive, and Pattun’s just sitting at the table looking done with life.

That’s when the door is knocked on, Dancer smiles like an idiot and comes to answer the door, saying hello and welcome, nice to have you over, stuff like that, Mika-San comes in, tall, long cyan hair, cyan eyes that will pierce through your heart if she wasn’t already taken. Who follows is the true light of the night…

Another person comes in, one could only assume that person is her brother. He’s wearing a baggy white shirt with baggy black pants. His hair is the same color as his sisters, though it’s very curly and frames his face in such a perfect way...his face. 

His face is unseen, there’s a mask that covers it, the mask has two black circles where the eyes would be, and a black horizontal oval where the mouth would be

“This is my brother, Kurukuru, please don’t mind the mask, he prefers having it on.” Mika-san says, gesturing towards her brother.

Pattun can’t help but stare at Kurukuru for a moment...he looks him up and down, though his eyes always trails up to his hidden face....curiosity pierces through him.

“How will he eat?” Pattun says in an attempt to see if he’ll take his mask off.

“ He ate before he came, so he doesn’t need to worry about it.” Mika responds with a smile.

“In that case, I’ll package some food for you two to take home so Kuru-kun can have some later!” Dancer beams.

Pattun frowns... 

_ Kurukuru does look pretty from what I’m seeing of him at the moment....if Mika-san’s face is as amazing as that...then surely his would be too... His eyes must be beautiful.... _

Pattun catches these thoughts and frowns, covering his mouth, looking as if he’s deep in thought.

They all eat, Kurukuru of course not eating, though he does talk a bit. Pattun is dying from curiosity...his voice is so soft, just like his hair. Pattun wonders if his eyes are as sharp and piercing as Mika-san’s, or if they’re soft like his voice.  _ Either way,  _ Pattun thinks,  _ Either way, I’m sure they’re pretty... _

Pattun would like to slap himself for the amount he is embarrassing himself in his own mind. Like who the fuck has gay thoughts like these?!

Pattun gets up to dispose of his plate, when he’s coming back to his seat, he notices Kurukuru once again... The temptation to pull his mask off gets overwhelming. 

Pattun gets behind Kurukuru and quickly takes it off of his face, running to the other side of the table where he is seated...he looks to Kurukuru and sees his face.

Kurukuru’s face... It matches his voice perfectly. His jawline is sharp, but everything else is soft. His eyes aren’t sharp, but they are very soft, they’re just a bit brighter and paler than Mika-san’s…

Time froze in place, Pattuns heart was beating hard, he tried to keep his face from flushing, but he felt his cheeks heat up anyway.

Time unpaused, though this time it’s in slow motion. Kurukuru’s shoulders stiffen, his face gradually turning redder and redder. 

Time goes back to normal, Kurukuru puts his face in his hands and sets his head on the table. Pattun was so focused on Kurukuru that he hadn’t even realized that Dancer was scolding him.

‘Don’t ever do this again!’ Dancer is probably saying while taking the mask from my hands, which are frozen in place, ‘Mika-chan said that he perfers the mask on!’ 

Pattun didn’t care, he quickly excused himself to go to the restroom. He needed to collect his thoughts…

_ Is This What Love Feels Like? _

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before i knew they were brothers pleas-


End file.
